SU HISTORIA
by majito08
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC.. SOLO ES ALGO QUE SE ME OCURRIO UNA NOCHE QUE NO PODIA DORMIR.. ESPERO LES GUSTE.. PASAD Y MIRAD.. MAJITO


La chica corria con todas sus fuerzas como si la vida se le estuviece escapando y ella solo tenia que atraparla, corrio hasta que sus piernas no dieron mas y callo rendida en el frondoso bosque. Su perseguidor logro alcanzarla, se tiro sobre ella arrancando y estropeando su ropa. Elena se sintio fallecer y su cuerpo se inmobilizo, su mente dibago y la llevo a los recuerdos de como habia terminado en esa situacion.

Varias horas antes..

-Vamos Elena tienes que salir de esa cama algun dia- la voz de Caroline se mostraba llena de preocupacion por el estado deprorable de su mejor Amiga.

No, Car solo dejame tranquila, ya no quiero vivir solo quiero dormir y no despertarme jamas- sollozo la castaña en su almohada partiendole el corazon a su mejor amiga.

Elena, vamos! prometo que solo seran un par de horas, unas cuantas cervezas, algun que otro baile con un chico lindo que quiera sacarte a bailar

¿Prometes que solo seran unas horas y luego podre volver a mi eterno duelo? -pregunto con cara de suplica, solo accederia porque Caroline siempre estuvo para ella desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermano pequeño en aquel terrible incendio; y porque no queria perder su amistad.

Caroline y Jenna eran su unica familia en este momento, y Jenna no podia estar demasiado tiempo con ella ya que estudia su licenciatura en psicologia y a su vez trabajaba para que a ella no le faltara nada, tampoco lo hacia ya que sus padres le habian dejado una grata fortuna ahorrada y ella no tenia la obligacion de trabajar en su vida.

Claro palabra deejor Amiga- contesto car esbozando una gran sonrisa- Vamos! hay que producirnos un poco- grito Car dando un saltito de la cama de su amiga-

Corrio al closet de Elena para elejir la prenda perfecta para su amiga. Luego de unos minutos vistio a Elena con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, de color verde oscuro, con un escote un poco insinuador. Le plancho su larga cabellera castaña y la maquillo a juego.

Una hora despues entraban cojidas del brazo a el Grill. El unico local de moda en Mystic Falls. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, les costo conseguir una mesa pero una ves que lo lograron Caroline tomo la delantera y pidio dos tequilas a un sexy muchacho rubio. Gracias- contestaron al unisono una ves el sexi camarero les dejo sus tragos-

Vamoss! uno mas gritaba Caroline ya que le costaba que Elena la oyese por la musica fuerte del bar. El ultimo..!- grito Elena en direccion a la barra.

Elena caminaba en direccion a su amiga con los vasos de tequila en sus manos, tratando de esquibar a la gente borracha. Pero no logro llegar sin volcarle un tequila a un chico que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Lo siento.. es que voy un poco borracha y.. - se intento explicar Elena, al levantar la vista se encontro con los ojos azules mas hermosos que habia visto en su vida. ¿Elena? - pregunto el misterioso chico que miraba con cara de sorpresa a la chica. Si..¿Damon? pense que estabas en italia con tu familia y los negocios de tu padre. El la callo con un fuerte abrazo al que Elena no reacciono, el sintoendose incomodo se aparto de ella rapidamente. Elena.. me entere lo de tus padres y tu hermano, yo lo siento.. Siento no haber estado para ti en ese momento - contesto Damon con tristeza. Elena no contesto solo se contuvo para no volver a llorar. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo para platicar? Prometo que solo seran unos minutos - propuso el.

Elena asintio con la cabeza y le dijo que la esperara un momento que iba a informarle a su mejor amiga de su ausencia pir unos minutos. ¿Que te vas? ¿Con quien Elena? pregunto Caroline preocupada. Con Damon Salvatore, un viejo amigo de la infancia. Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos y nosotros compartimos la niñez. Prometo que regresare en unos minutos Car, dijo casi gritando dirijiendoce a la puerta del bar.

Listo.. dijo sentandose al lado de Damon. Elena yo.. te eche mucho de menos estos años, muchas veces me propuse venir a verte, pero Padre siempre tenia alguna excusa para mantenerme ocupado en su empresa. Lo se Damon no hace falta que me expliques, se que tu padre no quiere que te acerques a mi, la huerfana hija de el hombre que lo traiciono varios años atras -Contesto dolida-

Damon habia sido su primer amor, y nunca habia podido olvidarse de él. Fue un amor inocente de la niñez, iban juntos a el jardin de infantes y cuando un niño molestaba a Elena el siempre salia en su defenza.

Estas preciosa..- Las palabrad de Damon la habian sacado de sus pensamientos

Gra.. cias.. tu tambien estas muy guapo Damon.

¡Damon! grito una rubia con un cuerpo escultural corriendo hasta ellos. ¡Te extrañe! grito acercandose a abrazarlo. Rebeka.. por favor para! me estas aficciando- solto Damon algo incomodo porque Elena presenciara esa escena. Yo.. creo que deberia irme. A sido un gusto verte Damon. Hasta pronto. Dijo la chica comenzando a entrar en el bar. Busco a Caroline con la mirada la encontro en un rincon besuqueandoce con el que reconocio como el camarero que las atendio. Se dio media vuelta dejandole un mensaje a su amiga para que no se preocupase

De Elena: Car no quice interrumpirte ya que estabas ocupada con el sexi camarero. Me voy a casa te quiero, luego me cuentas. Besos.

Y sin mas salio del bar caminando por la niebla en direccion a su casa. Todo estaba yendl bien, hasta que de un callejon salio un borracho diciendole obsenidades.

Ey guapa, me encantaria tenerte en mis brazos y hacerte mia hasta quedarme sin aliento. - le solto el borracho.

Elena se abrazo a si misma dandoce el valor que en ese momento estaba totalmente opacado por el panico que sentia en su cuerpo. Comenzo a temblar cuando el borracho comenzo a acercarse cada ves mas a ella.

Señor dejeme en paz, intento vocalizar pero ya lo tenia encima. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas hasta lograr derribarlo y salir corriendo. Corrio algunas calles hasta llegar a una calle sin salida, que daba acceso al frondozo bosque de Mystic Falls. Se percato de que el borracho la estaba siguiendo y sin dudarlo se adentro en el bosque. Corrio con todas sus fuerza hasta que callo y fue atrapada por un cuerpo que olia mal y estaba excitado por lo que pudo notat Elena.

Volviendo al presente..

Suelteme.. gritaba Elena. ¡ Auxilio! pasaron unos minutos que para Elena fueron uns enternidad. El borracho habia desgarrado su vestido dejando al descubierto sus pechos, con los qie se entretenia. Por favor.. dijo en ese momento sintio unos fuetes brazos que sacaban a el repugnante hombre de encima de ella. Y le volvio el alma al cuerpo. Hijo de perra.. mas te vale por tu bien que no le hayas echo nada- Gritaba un Damon totalmente sacado de sus casillas. Golpeo tanto a aquel hombre que callo desmayado. Y volvio su atencion a Elena. Se saco su chaqueta de cuero y cubrio como pudo su desnudez

Also a Elena en sus brazos sacandola de ese horrible lugar.

Contimuara.. Gracias por leer!


End file.
